Dwarf
Dwarves in the common tongue, known as Byrg in Dwarvish and Honetue in Elvish, literally meaning Stone Elf. Dwarves mainly stick to themselves, so barely anyone knows anything above the fact that they live somewhere in Rgatitike. However, the Dwarves are exploring the surface again, so many more are rumored to have been seen, and are now launching a conquest into the surrounding areas. Physiology The average dwarf has white skin from lack of sunlight and look like their Elven brethren in terms of structure, save that they have more love for precious gems due to the midband region of their eyes which is made of six rows of specialised ommatidia. Four row carry 16 different types of photoreceptor pigments, 12 for colour sensitivity, others for colour filtering. A dwarf has such good eyes it can perceive both polarised light and multispectral images.. Dwarves can only preform the easiest magic with great study, so few choose to do that, though some are the most powerful magical beings in existence. Magical blood is hereditary and it is rare in mutations. Styagmor can see magic users and intentionally wiped most of them out, creating the Dwarven reliance upon machines. Styagmores did not foresee machines taking the place of magic, as only magic in understandable to their simple minds. Lifespan The Dwarves have invented devices and medicines that increase their lifespans. Normally they live about three hundred years, the shortest of all Elves, but using their contraptions, they are able to live to around 630, though the oldest is 654 years of age. They have a way to become immortal, but it involves placing the dwarf inside a gigantic machine for eternity, so this is rarely used, though some elders have done it to pass on knowledge. They are known as Ack Thyr Chrg ''in Dwarvish, or "The Immortal Clan" in the Common Tongue. These elders are of very high importance and are the only ones who remember the Styagmores attacking the Dwarves in the second millennium and some remember the Crystal Dwarves. Automatons ''Main Article: Automaton Dwarves have been making automatons since the beginning of their race in 0020. In the year 1520 they came up with the idea of evolution. From here, they made the Titan Snakes out of aluminium. This is a change as they make almost everything else out of aluminium bronze, a metal which is resistant to rust and acid. The process of making this material is unknown outside of Rgatikie. Everything the Dwarves built, they built to last. As the Dwarves are constantly inventing things, they have found a small, nearly empty, Aquixium, the same magical protective material used on the Xenoterra. Using this, they have found a way to make a suit of lightweight armour which can boost all magical abilities of the user, further increasing the strength of one of the best sorcerers. Government The Dwarven government is a Monarchy, led by a fair Dwarven king. The government was once a corrupt Democracy, but all the Dwarves knew it was really all controlled by bribing high-class dwarves. This tainted Democracy was changed to Monarchy after the Dwarvern Crisis, which was strongly caused by a need for a better government, although in the end, the Crystal Dwarves were very corrupt themselves, slaughtering dozens and dozens with their contraptions. The Dwarves are a part of the High Emrian Republic, although they choose to stay out of the war mostly, simply providing war machinery for the Emrians in return for funds, meaning they are just a supplier, though recently more funds are being given to the Dwarves as they are constantly meddling with new ideas, making bigger and better robots to battle their allies enemies. It started as the Dwarves spent more funds, enough to cause the Empire to go bankrupt, on Dwarven constructs. It was done by spending more on building higher, closer to the Barrier allowing for more energy harvesting. This gamble paid off well as after a battle most dwarven machinery was completely intact due to Aquixium and better Power Crystals. Because of this the Emrians sent more money for better machinery. Now, the economic situation of the Dwarves is more stable now that previous to the large sums of money spent payed off. Dwarf Relating Items Important Articles in the World of Dawn